Un pequeño terremoto
by LeFleur89
Summary: Alex y Maggie tienen una noche algo diferente y divertida.


**Sí, ¡soy yo otra vez! La inspiración ha vuelto a mí y me ha hecho escribir este pequeño (¿?) one-shot. Como siempre dar las gracias a mi amiga Sonia que me ayuda siempre que se lo pido :')**

 **Espero que os guste y si es así me dejéis un pequeño comentario diciéndolo, que me alegran la vida y me encanta leer lo** **que opináis :D**

Maggie había tenido que cancelar el plan de aquella noche y no precisamente por una urgencia policial sino por una familiar. Su hermana mayor se había presentado en su casa con la pequeña Chloe en los brazos, su canguro le había fallado y necesitaba que alguien cuidase de la cría mientras ella iba a una importante cena de trabajo.

Quería a su hermana y adoraba a su sobrina pero Maggie no era el tipo de personas que se encuentra cómoda con un bebé a su alrededor. Lloran, se manchan y no puedes mantener una conversación real con ellos. Pese a ello terminó accediendo al ver la desesperación de su hermana.

Alex había insistido en echarle una mano aquella noche pero Maggie no quería arrastrarla al aburrido mundo de los canguros. Además, quizá eso de estar separadas durante al menos una noche podría servirles para tener tiempo de echarse de menos, aunque muy en el fondo Maggie sabía que eso no era cierto y que siempre la extrañaría a su lado. Finalmente, Danvers accedió, no de buena gana, a no hacerle compañía durante aquella noche.

Maggie se sentó en el sofá y se quedó observando como la pequeña Chloe chuperreteaba uno de sus juguetes favoritos sobre la alfombra. Subió una de sus piernas al sofá y sonrió ligeramente ante aquella escena. Alargó el brazo y cogió un trozo de papel que estaba sobre la mesa, donde su hermana le había dejado una serie de instrucciones. De momento podía dejar que Chloe jugase un rato más antes de poder darle la cena.

La hora de la cena se había convertido en una batalla campal. El puré que se supone Chloe debía comerse estaba por todos lados menos en la boca de la pequeña. Maggie se rascó la nariz con el dorso de la mano, desesperada.

-Está bien, está bien. -Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, sosteniendo el plato de comida. -Si te comes esto te prometo que te dejo acostarte más tarde, ¿vale?

Pareció que Chloe le había entendido, porque durante unos instantes estuvo quieta y terminó abriendo la boca. Maggie aprovechó para llenar la cuchara y llevarla a la pequeña abertura con pocos dientes, pero justo cuando iba a meterle la cuchara en la boca, Chloe dio un manotazo al cubierto, haciendo que el líquido saltase por los aires, manchando el suelo, a la niña y, como no podía ser de otra manera, a Maggie.

Sawyer hizo un ruido con la boca, enfadada tras ese hecho.

-¿No habíamos hecho un trato? -Intentó limpiarse un mechón de pelo mientras la niña se reía. -¿Te parece gracioso? -Alzó una ceja y Chloe no dejaba de reírse.

Maggie miró el "destrozo" causado por la pequeña niña. El puré estaba por todos lados y el estrés comenzó a hacer su aparición. Definitivamente los niños no eran lo suyo. Dejó el plato de plástico en la mesa, al lado de Chloe, alargó el brazo y metió la mano en la bolsa que su hermana le había dejado preparada. Sacó el paquete de toallitas, cogió una y comenzó a restregarla por la parte delantera de su camiseta, intentando limpiar la mancha.

Entretanto, Chloe estaba tan entretenida con la situación que dio unas cuantas palmadas mientras se reía a carcajadas. Maggie levantó la vista mientras elevaba las cejas.

-Me alegra que te divierta verme llena de comida... -Continuó limpiando, como pudo, la camiseta.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Maggie alzó la cabeza, extrañada.

-Quizá es tu madre que se ha dado cuenta del tremendo error que es el haberme dejado contigo. -Le dijo a la pequeña.

Dejó las toallitas usadas hechas una bola sobre la mesa y se levantó del sofá. Se sorprendió al ver quién se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Danvers, ¿qué haces aquí? -Se apoyó en la madera puerta.

-¿Tienes hambre? -Alex sonrió mientras sostenía una caja de pizza. Miró detenidamente a la detective e intentó reprimir la sonrisa. -Aunque quizá ya has cenado... -Comentó señalando la camiseta con manchas de puré.

Maggie frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios. Quería parecer enfadada ante el comentario de Alex pero realmente no podía. Finalmente acabó sonriendo, apoyó la cabeza en el lateral de la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasase.

Alex hizo una mueca con la boca y, antes de entrar al piso, le dio a su novia un beso en los labios y dejó la caja de la pizza sobre la encimera.

-¿Qué me he perdido? -Echó un vistazo al salón.

-Mi desesperación. -Maggie suspiró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. -¿Y eso? -Señaló la bolsa que Alex depositó al lado de la pizza.

-Algo que me ha dado Kara al saber que venía. -Echó un vistazo dentro del plástico pero fuera lo que fuese estaba envuelto. -Pero no sé qué es.

Alex se quitó el abrigo y el bolso y los dejó sobre una de las butacas de la cocina. Maggie volvió al sofá, sentándose frente a la niña, con el platito y cuchara en mano. Chloe, al ver que la cuchara se dirigía a ella, apartó la cara bruscamente e hizo un ruido de desaprobación la boca.

-¡Oh vamos! -Maggie se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente. -Recuerda lo que te he dicho, si te comes todo este... -Revolvió el contenido con la cuchara. -lo que sea que haya preparado tu madre, te dejaré acostarte más tarde...

Chloe dio un golpe con ambas manos sobre sus rechonchas piernas.

-Vale, vale dejaré que estés despierta tooooda la noche hasta que venga tu madre, ¿vale? -Maggie sonrió de manera tan marcada que sus hoyuelos se notaban mucho más que de costumbre.

Alex estaba de pie, con el brazo apoyado en la encimera viendo cómo Maggie fallaba estrepitosamente. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen tan adorable, Maggie "peleando" con un bebé.

-¿Estás intentando negociar con ella? -Alex alzó una ceja, divertida por la situación. -¡No es una delincuente!

-¿Estás segura de ello? -Maggie le miró de reojo. -Porque me he enfrentado a criminales mucho más dóciles que ella...

Alex se rió y negó con la cabeza. Se apartó de la encimera y se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Maggie y frente a la niña.

-¡Pero si es una monada! -A Alex se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a hacerle a la niña muecas con la boca.

-Lo es, lo es... -Maggie entrecerró los ojos mirando a la cría. -Hasta que te llena de comida y encima se ríe por ello.

-¡Oh Maggie los bebés se ríen por todo! -Alex le tocó la nariz a la niña, haciendo que se riese. -Eres una monada, ¿a qué sí?, -Le dijo con el característico tono de voz que se usa con los niños.

Chloe siguió riéndose ante las monerías que Alex le hacía.

-¿Cuál es su juguete preferido? -Quiso saber la agente.

-¿Es que quieres probar? -Maggie señaló el plato de comida y cogió el patito que estaba en el suelo, pasándoselo a Alex.

-No puede ser tan difícil. -Alex dejó el plato sobre la mesa, llenó la cuchara.

Con la otra mano elevó el juguete, haciendo que Chloe echase la cabeza hacia atrás y, por consiguiente, que abriese la boca, alargando los brazos para intentar coger el muñeco. Alex aprovechó el momento y le metió la cuchara en la boca, lo que provocó que Chloe cerrase los labios alrededor de esta y tragase el puré.

-¿Pero qué...? -Maggie abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Fui niñera cuando era adolescente. -Alex miró a Sawyer y le sonrió.

Maggie alzó una ceja, sorprendida ante lo que acababa de pasar. Se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja y miró a Chloe con curiosidad.

-Venga, inténtalo. -Alex le pasó los utensilios a Maggie, la cual los cogió con poca confianza. -Recuerda, sólo tienes que mover el muñeco y aprovechar el mejor momento para meterle la cuchara en la boca.

Maggie la miró no muy convencida, pero finalmente intentó lo que su novia le dijo, elevar y mover, con cierta gracia el muñeco mientras esperaba que aquello diese su fruto. Chloe comenzó a mover los brazos y a reír como antes, lo que provocó cierta satisfacción en Maggie. Cuando ésta vio que la pequeña abría la boca al mirar hacia arriba, estiró el brazo preparada para darle de comer, pero Chloe tenía otros planes, y cuando vio las intenciones de su tía lanzó un manotazo a la cuchara, haciendo que ésta y el puré volviesen a salir despedidos por los aires, manchando, esta vez en la cara a Maggie y salpicando a Alex.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! -Maggie intentó no decir ninguna palabrota delante de la pequeña.

Con la mano que ahora tenía libre se limpió el ojo derecho y parte de la boca, que estaban cubiertos de líquido semi sólido y amarillento. Alex se mordió los labios y se llevó la mano a la boca, intentando reprimir la risa.

-No te rías... -Dijo Maggie, advirtiéndole con el dedo.

-No lo estoy haciendo... -Alex respondió con un tono más agudo de lo normal, intentando no reírse.

Maggie entrecerró los ojos, mirando cómo cada vez la piel de su novia iba adquiriendo un tono rojizo al intentar no echarse a reír. Finalmente Alex no pudo aguantarse más y comenzó a reírse, ante la seria mirada de Maggie.

-Me rindo. -Maggie dejó caer los brazos sobre sus piernas.

-No, no. -Alex negó con la cabeza. -Ha sido sólo mala suerte. -Se limpió las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. -¿Sabes la de veces que acabé igual que tú con los niños que cuidaba? Muchas. Demasiadas. Pero al final le coges el truco.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que acabar bañada en puré hasta que llegue el día en que Chloe decida que va a hacerme caso? -Maggie elevó una ceja, no muy convencida.

-Eso o que vea que no estás tan tensa como ahora. -Alex sonrió de medio lado.

Maggie suspiró. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y notó algo viscoso y frío pegarse en su mano. Cuando vio que se trataba de restos de puré hizo una mueca con la boca de desagrado.

-Quizá es buena idea que te des una ducha. -Sugirió Alex al ver que tenía puré por todas partes. -Además puede que así te destenses.

-¿Seguro que quieres quedarte con este pequeño monstruo babeante? -Maggie señaló con el dedo índice a Chloe.

-Estaré bien. -Aseguró la agente. -Ya nos hemos hecho amigas, ¿a qué sí? -Chloe se rió ante las cosquillas que Alex le hizo.

Maggie sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Se levantó del sofá, le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Alex y se fue hacia el baño.

-Pásalo bien. -Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que la puerta volviese a abrirse, saliendo Maggie de esta con el pelo mojado y con otra ropa. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observando la escena. Alex estaba sentada sobre la alfombra jugando con la pequeña Chloe.

-¿Y este? -Preguntó Alex. -Con este podemos hacer esa torre aún más grande.

Chloe se quedó unos instantes pensativa. Miró la pequeña torre que tenía delante y luego el bloque que Alex le estaba mostrando. Hizo un ruido con la boca a modo de aprobación y alargó los brazos para cogerlo. Danvers dejó caer los brazos sobre las rodillas, mostrando una sonrisa.

La pequeña dejó el bloque sobre las demás piezas pero lo hizo con demasiada fuerza que provocó que la torre se cayese. Miró a Alex e hizo una mueca con la cara y acabó riéndose a carcajadas, contagiando a Alex.

Maggie seguía apoyada en el marco, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en la boca. Definitivamente el tener allí a Danvers había sido algo bueno. Bueno no, maravilloso. Los bebés podían ser adorables pero lo eran más cuando la persona de la que estás tremendamente enamorada está ahí, pasando el tiempo con ellos y disfrutando del momento. Sí, Maggie podría acostumbrarse a todo aquello, manchas de puré y desesperación incluidos.

-¿Lo estáis pasando bien? -Preguntó Maggie, mientras se dirigía a donde estaban ellas.

-Oh, no te había oído llegar. -Alex se giró para mirarla, con una sonrisa feliz en los labios.

Maggie las acompañó y se sentó con las dos en el suelo.

-¿Qué estamos construyendo? -Tomó una de las piezas y la examinó.

-Una casa para el Señor Pato. -Alex señaló el pequeño muñeco que Chloe tenía al lado.

-Oh vale. -Maggie asintió. -Aunque parece que ha habido un pequeño terremoto por aquí, ¿no? -Le hizo cosquillas a la niña, quién respondió con su característica risa.

-Ha sido un pequeño error de cálculo. -Alex sonrió.

Alex y Maggie siguieron jugando con Chloe un rato más hasta que la niña empezó a mostrar signos de cansancio, bostezando y restregándose los ojos con los pequeños puños. Así que la pareja decidió que lo mejor era dejar los juegos e ir al sofá a ver si la niña finalmente se quedaba dormida.

Alex cogió a la pequeña en brazos y se sentó con ella en el sofá mientras Maggie servía dos copas de vino y calentaba la pizza que su novia había traído. Con Chloe sentada en su regazo, Alex se puso a buscar alguna película de dibujos que Chloe pudiese ver.

Mientras la cena se calentaba Maggie observó aquel momento, Alex hablándole a Chloe sobre la película que había escogido y haciéndole pequeñas caricias en sus rechonchos brazos. La detective no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le daba un trago al contenido de su copa, cuando reparó en un pequeño paquete envuelto que se encontraba sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-Danvers, ¿y esto? -Cogió el paquete y se lo mostró a Alex.

-Ah es de Kara. -Se encogió de hombros. -Ábrelo porque me dijo que era para ti.

Maggie frunció el ceño extrañada. Depositó la copa al lado del paquete y rasgó el papel que lo envolvía.

-Tienes que estar de broma. -Maggie se rió al ver el contenido.

-¿Qué pasa? -Alex elevó las cejas y la miró con curiosidad desde la lejanía.

-Tu hermana es única. -Respondió mientras le mostraba el contenido del paquete misterioso.

El regalo era nada más y nada menos que una pequeña camiseta con el mismo símbolo que Supergirl lleva en el pecho pero con una variante, no era rojo como el de la heroína sino que tenía los colores de la bandera gay.

-¿Pero qué...? -Alex abrió mucho los ojos y acabó riéndose.

-¿Cómo le explico esto a mi hermana? -Maggie cogió la camiseta y negó con la cabeza, portando una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, le dices que eres amiga de Supergirl y que además ella es una gran defensora de los derechos homosexuales. -Alex se encogió de hombros.

Maggie se quedó pensativa y asintió con la cabeza despacio.

-Habrá que probárselo, ¿no? -La detective se rió y fue con aquella camiseta a donde las dos mujeres de su vida estaban.

La agente se rió y asintió, colocando bien a Chloe sobre su regazo. Maggie se sentó a su lado, con ambas piernas sobre el sofá y le quitó la camiseta que la niña llevaba y le puso la nueva que la hermana de su tía política le había regalado.

Alex dejó a la niña sobre los cojines del sofá y ambas mujeres se la quedaron mirando, analizando la nueva vestimenta.

-Creo que le queda muy bien. -Comentó la detective. -¿Tú qué opinas? -Preguntó a la niña.

Chloe se rió e hizo varias pompas con la boca.

-Creo que también le gusta. -Dijo Alex mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Yo también lo creo. -Maggie sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

Acto seguido Maggie se levantó del sofá para coger la pizza, que ya se había calentado, y las dos copas de vino. Cuando volvió a donde Alex la estaba esperando dejó el plato sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba frente al sofá y le pasó a su novia uno de los vasos.

-¿Qué estamos viendo? -Preguntó Maggie mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Las nuevas aventuras de Mickey. -Respondió Alex antes de darle un trago al contenido de su copa.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad. La pareja terminó su cena mientras la pequeña Chloe disfrutaba de los dibujos que habían puesto en la televisión, aunque no tardó mucho en quedarse completamente dormida en los brazos de Alex.

Maggie cogió la manta que reposaba en los cojines traseros del sofá y la echó encima de los tres cuerpos que allí estaban descansando.

No mucho tiempo después Alex y Maggie acompañaron a Chloe en su sueño. Sawyer había dejado caer la cabeza en el hombro de Danvers y tenía el brazo alrededor del cuerpo de su novia, cubriendo también el pequeño cuerpo de su sobrina.

Ya entrada la noche y con las tres profundamente dormidas, el móvil de Maggie comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa de café. La detective se restregó los ojos, miró la hora y alargó el brazo para cogerlo.

-Sawyer. -Respondió con voz adormilada.

-Llevo un rato llamando a la puerta pero nadie me abre. -Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. -Y no quiero llamar al timbre por si Chloe está dormida.

-Ah sí, un momento. -Maggie retiró la manta que la cubría y fue, móvil en mano, a abrir la puerta.

Antes de abrirla echó un vistazo hacia atrás y sonrió al ver a Alex dormida con Chloe descansando plácidamente en sus brazos.

-Hey. -Dijo Maggie al abrir la puerta.

-Hey. -Su hermana sonrió y le dio un abrazo. -¿Qué tal todo?

-Sorprendentemente bien. -Maggie sonrió ligeramente y cerró la puerta despacio.

La hermana de Maggie echó un vistazo a su alrededor y reparó en la escena del sofá.

-¿Ella es Alex? -Preguntó con curiosidad mientras señalaba con el dedo a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos a su hija.

Maggie asintió con la cabeza, mostrando sus característicos hoyuelos.

-Es mi salvavidas. -Comentó en un susurro.

-Oooh... -Dijo de forma entrañable. -Me alegra que seas feliz.

-Yo también. -Miró con ternura a Alex.

La hermana de Maggie la miró de reojo y luego a aquella chica. Suspiró y se mojó los labios antes de hablar.

-¿Has hablado con mamá y papá? -Bajó el tono de voz.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -Maggie se giró para mirarla y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues... No sé... -Se encogió de brazos. -Son mamá y papá.

-Ya, los mismos que me echaron de casa cuando tenía dieciséis años. -Maggie alzó las cejas, incrédula ante la pregunta de su hermana.

-Maggie han pasado más de doce años...

-Precisamente por eso no tengo nada que hablar con ellos. -Dijo Maggie de forma tajante.

-Está bien... -Terminó asintiendo. -Como quieras Maggs. -Dijo apenada.

-No intentes hacerme sentir culpable Debby. -Maggie frunció el ceño.

-Sólo creo que quizá es momento de que volváis a hablaros. -Se encogió de hombros. -De que puedas compartir con ellos tu felicidad.

-Mi felicidad únicamente la quiero compartir con la gente a la que quiero y que me quiere, ya está. -Se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Vale Maggie. -Asintió comprensiva. -Sólo quería que las cosas cambiasen, al menos un poco.

-Lo sé. -La detective aflojó el gesto rígido que tenía en la cara. -Y por eso te quiero y eres lo único bueno que ha salido de esa casa.

La hermana de Maggie se enterneció ante el comentario y la abrazó fuertemente. Su familia estaba rota pero al menos tenía la certeza de que podía contar con la más pequeña, con su hermana.

-Bueno ya, que me vas a hacer llorar y Chloe se asustará si me ve con todo el maquillaje corrido. -Sonrió.

Maggie le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició con ternura el antebrazo. Fue hacia donde Alex seguía durmiendo para coger a la pequeña Chloe de sus brazos. Al notar movimiento Danvers se giró un poco, pero continuó con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo.

Cuando Maggie le entregó a su hermana a la niña ésta miró detenidamente lo que la pequeña llevaba puesto.

-¿Y esto? -Preguntó extrañada a la par que sorprendida.

-Regalo de Supergirl. -La detective se encogió de hombros.

-¿Supergirl? -Abrió mucho los ojos y alzó las cejas. -¿Conoces a Supergirl?

-Se podría decir que somos amigas. -Maggie sonrió pensando en la conversación que había tenido previamente Alex y ella sobre este asunto.

-Pero... -Su hermana se quedó con la boca abierta porque Maggie la cortó antes de que pudiese seguir hablando.

-Y es una defensora de las parejas homosexuales. -Recordó lo que Alex le había comentado.

-Ajá... -Debby asintió despacio con la cabeza, asimilando la información. -Bueno pues... Dale las gracias a Supergirl de mi parte.

Maggie bajó la vista al suelo y se rió.

-Se las daré. -Sonrió.

Mientras Debby acomodaba a la pequeña Chloe en la sillita, Maggie fue recogiendo las pertenencias de la niña y las fue guardando en la bolsa que su madre le había traído.

-Parece que al final lo habéis pasado bien. -Miró a la niña y luego a Maggie.

-Ha sido una experiencia extraña pero... -Posó la vista sobre Alex para luego mirar de nuevo a su hermana. -divertida.

-Gracias por esto, no sé qué hubiese hecho sin ti.

-La próxima vez podrías traer el libro de instrucciones... -Bromeó señalando a la niña.

-¿Próxima vez? -Alzó una ceja, incrédula ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Bueno ya sabes, dentro de mucho tiempo. -Intentó excusarse. -Quizá dentro de unos diecisiete años, cuando ya sea mayor de edad y pueda dejarle hacer todas las cosas que su madre no le deja y así ser una tía genial.

-Oh claro, toda la diversión para ti... -Se rió mientras se dirigía a la puerta empujando el carrito.

-Creo que ya he llegado a mi límite de estar cubierta de comida de bebé. -Maggie se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. -En realidad quien ha hecho todo el trabajo ha sido Alex.

-Ya me parecía a mí raro no tener ninguna llamada tuya rogándome que viniese a recogerla. -Sonrió. -Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. -Levantó el dedo índice en el aire.

-¿Y es...? -Maggie movió la mano para que continuase hablando.

-No dejarla escapar. -Señaló a Alex desde la puerta de la entrada.

-De ninguna manera. -Dijo tajante. -De eso puedes estar segura.

Debby hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y sonrió ampliamente. Rodeó el cuerpo de su hermana con los brazos y le susurró al oído.

-Cuídate y cuídala. -Cuando se separaron Debby le pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Maggie sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, asintió y acarició la pequeña cabeza de Chloe antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que Alex estaba con los ojos abiertos y se estiraba en el sitio.

-Hey. -Dijo Maggie yendo hacia donde ella estaba.

-Hey... -Alex le sonrió. -¿Esa era tu hermana?

-Sip. -Se sentó a su lado, echó la manta sobre sus piernas y se acurrucó junto a ella.

-Le ha encantado la camiseta de Supergirl. -Comentó la detective, apoyando la sien en la parte superior del pecho de Alex.

-Me alegro. -Sonrió y acomodó su cabeza sobre la de Maggie, quedándose las dos poco después dormidas.

 **¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios son más que bien recibidos ;D Y sí, puede ser que Maggie no tenga una hermana (de momento no sabemos mucho de su vida) pero qué narices, me gustaría pensar que sí la tiene :D**


End file.
